


on the weekend

by chrobins



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9994541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: otabek and yuri have been training intensely that they deserve a break! only, yuri is having a hard time calming down...otabek to the rescue!yuri is about 19 and otabek is 23!





	

“Yura.” Otabek says calmly, voice hoarse from lack of sleep, from wanting to do nothing more than stay in bed for the next two days. He doesn’t care to put on a shirt; just a pair of his favorite boxers. While the life of a skater is filled with strenuous training and practice, there is also much needed time for relaxing. If they didn’t, their bodies would break down into sometimes irreversible conditions. So, when coaches say to not train for a few days, they mean it.

 

But Yuri is still young; though he has aged to that of an adult, his mind still constantly wanders about different things. He’s now twirling in front of the mirror, checking his extensions, his positioning, where his arms rest. His thin shorts allow him to see if his knees are locked in place, his thin tank letting him move more freely. “Yura.” Otabek calls out again, managing to sit up with pillows propped against his back. But Yuri’s mind is elsewhere.

 

His mind travels to his routine, practiced many times over. Is it too boring? Is it too flashy? He doesn’t want to be compared to Viktor, especially with his new haircut. He doesn’t want to be seen as this effeminate skater who can only dance gracefully across the ice. And while Yuri is still stick thin, he’s built up quite a bit of muscle over the years, enough to be able to hold strong, bulky Otabek in the air whenever they practice their own fun duet together.

 

_ “Yura.” _ Otabek’s voice is annoyed now, and that tone of voice finally reaches Yuri.

 

“Ah, Beka, I’m sorry.” Yuri offers a sheepish smile, holding one foot high in the air parallel to the rest of his body.

 

Otabek folds back the bed sheets and pats the open face. “You need to  _ relax. _ Please, just come over here.”

 

Yuri hesitates, not that he doesn’t want to spend time with Otabek, but he’s just not in the right mindset for relaxing. His mind is whirling too fast, his limbs feel restless...but the look on Otabek’s face is just a little to pressuring to ignore. He sighs and makes his way to the bed, flopping on his stomach. “Sorry.” Yuri mumbles into the pillow.

 

“I’m not mad.” Otabek adds, moving his position so he had a better grip on Yuri’s legs. He starts on the calves, slowly pressing into the muscle and smoothing them down to the back of his knees. Yuri groans a little at the feeling, but it helps him calm down. “I’m just worried. You know how I flubbed a competition two years ago because I was overworked.”

 

The memory of that day comes rushing back to Yuri, and he suddenly feels like a complete ass. He remembers how hard they trained; Yuri didn’t have that great of a day either, but Otabek nearly hurt himself. The friendly competitiveness they have against one another escalates into dangerous territory when they don’t discipline themselves well. “Sorry, Beka.” Yuri sighs, shoulders sinking down into the soft mattress.

 

Otabek huffs a sigh as he moves on to the other leg. “I’m not mad, Yura. Just worried.” He adds, making sure to loosen the knots and cramps in Yuri’s muscles. And though Otabek feels as if he is making progress, Yuri still feels stiff. Otabek narrows his eyes at the other, before an idea comes to him and he leans down to press a kiss to the back of Yuri’s thigh. No reaction.

 

“Yura.” He calls again, but the blonde doesn’t respond. His mind is probably elsewhere. Losing his patience quickly, Otabek gently but firmly flips Yuri onto his back, earning a surprised squeak and wide, blue eyes staring back up at him. It’s the perfect moment for Otabek to strike, quickly straddling Yuri’s thighs before leaning down to kiss Yuri full on the lips.

 

And while Otabek is trying to make a point, his soft lips upon Yuri’s are still soft as they work Yuri’s mouth open, sweeping his tongue as far as Yuri would allow to rid Yuri of any other troubling thoughts. He slides a callous hand on Yuri’s waist, pushing the thin white fabric up and pressing down on warm skin where he knows Yuri could feel it best.

 

Yuri nearly moans into Otabek’s mouth, feeling completely powerless against the force of it all. Otabek pulls his mouth away, watching Yuri’s normally hardened face soften, his lips pink and kiss bitten, face flushed from the proximity of Otabek. “Feeling better?” Otabek tries to sound calm, even though kissing Yuri still has an effect on him, even when he’s trying to make a point.

 

“Mmm.” Yuri whimpers, holding his arm over his face to hide his embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Beka.” His voice is softer this time, and it makes Otabek’s heart melt.

 

“Don’t apologize.” Otabek sighs, feeling his own heart race as he lifts up one of Yuri’s legs gently, moving to massage his thighs as well. “You just need to relax. That’s all I want.” Yuri nods, biting his lip. At least now Yuri’s thoughts are only about the shape of Otabek’s lips on his own; at least it calms him down. “Tomorrow, all we’ll do is stretch. No strenuous activities. No dancing. Nothing.”

 

A mischievous smile pulls the corners of Yuri’s lips upwards. “Not even... _ that?” _

 

_ “No.”  _ Otabek says too quickly, feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. Yuri peeks behind his arm and snickers at the sight of it. “That’s  _ strenuous. _ How...embarrassing would it be if we...injured ourselves...from... _ that?” _

 

Yuri still laughs, though he lets the thought fade from his mind. “Okay, okay. I just wanted to tease you.” He settles into the mattress a little bit more, humming gently to himself. Otabek starts on his other thigh, giving a heavy sigh. He feels exhausted. 

 

“Let’s walk to the museum by the water. We can walk outside and get you some Vitamin D.” Yuri hisses at the comment, but it only makes Otabek laugh. “Then we can go to that restaurant you like so much.” Yuri perks up at the thought. “But no pasta. No tomatoes. Order a big steak or something. Or fish, whatever you prefer. And if you don’t eat the bread, we can have dessert.”

 

“Deal.” Yuri grins, fully accepting the challenge. He closes his eyes, letting Otabek’s fingers against his skin be the only thing that he focuses on. And it really does help him relax; Otabek has that calming demeanor and presence that always puts Yuri at ease. “Beka.”

 

“Hmm?” Otabek asks as he gently puts Yuri’s leg down on the bed again. 

 

“Are you sure we still can’t do  _ that _ ?” 

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!
> 
> if you would like to see a small smut epilogue, please comment below!


End file.
